Roommates, Rules, and Rock-bands
by TheGirlWithSparklyEyes
Summary: Clary is moving into her first apartment! What happens when she accidentally moves in with a boy for a roommate? Hilarious adventures ensue! With the help of their friends, Clary and Jace start to fall for each other. Only problem? Jace's girlfriend of 3 years!
1. Chapter 1

Clary looked up from the scrap of paper in her hand, scrawled on it was an address. In front of her was a large dark building. The twisting spires at the top have away the gothic architecture. A dirty looking sign told her it was where she was supposed to be: "The Institute". Someone had written under that "Apartments" in cramped writing. It used to be a boarding house for children attending the college preparatory school down the street, Google told her, but when the school closed the building had been made into apartments. And now, she, Clary Fray, was finally moving out of the cramped dorms of her art school into her first apartment. Clary had been desperate to get out of the dorms from the moment she moved in, they were cramped, dirty, and her ex boyfriend, Simon lived down the hall. While scanning the classifieds, an ad for a quiet, intelligent, and fun roommate caught her eye. Clary had emailed jacey07 right away and in a week had put a 3-month deposit down. Now she was finally moving in, and couldn't wait to meet her roommate Jacey. Clary pushed the buzzer for apartment 3, and the door buzzed quickly to let her in. Clutching her suitcase, she started up the long flight of steps to the door with the twisting 3 on it. Clary opened the door with her new key and looked around. There were plenty of windows in the open floor kitchen living room. The TV was on and Clary saw a boy lounged on the sofa. He stood up quickly when Clary coughed awkwardly. When she saw him fully she longed for her art supplies. The boy was all perfect angles, and golden. Golden hair, skin, even eyes. To Clary he looked like an angel and the perfect subject for her next painting.

"Hey," he said in a honey smooth voice, "you must be Clary, welcome."

The boy walked over and extended a hand. Then Clary realized the boy wasn't wearing a shirt. She blushed and shook his outstretched hand.

"Are you Jacey's boyfriend?" She mumbled, looking at her shoes.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Are you Jacey's boyfriend?" She asked louder.

A look of realization dawned on the perfect boy's face. "My name is Jace Lightwood, and I am your new roommate." He said, amusement coloring his features.

Clary's eyes widened, "You're a boy?" She gasped.

"Last time I checked," Jace laughed, "there seems to be some confusion, sit down let's figure this out," he gestured to the couch and Clary sat awkwardly.

"I thought you were a girl!" Clary blurted out, "by your ad, and email, I thought your name was Jacey!"

"Yeah, my sister made me that email a long time ago, and I never thought to change it. I was pretty sure you were a girl though," he said, running a long fingered hand through his hair, "I thought we'd get along well, you seem pretty cool, I hope this isn't a problem."

Clary blushed again, "I am so stupid!" She said, feeling tears welling in her eyes, "I spent all that money in the deposit." She looked up at Jace, "is there a cheap motel nearby?" She asked.

"Huh?" He replied, "You're not staying?"

"No," she said, "this was a mistake, I can probably move back to the dorms until I save enough money again." Clary stood up, suitcase in hand and went over to the door, "Bye Jace, sorry for wasting your time," she called. Jace just stared at her.

Clary went out the door and was almost to the door when she heard someone call out, "Clary! Wait!" It was Jace, still shirtless, running down the steps gracefully. He put a hand on her arm as he caught up to her. "You already leased the apartment, please, don't go. I think we'll get along well. Besides, I'm the perfect gentleman, I won't let the big scary city corrupt little Clare-bear!"

Clary hated that name, she grimaced at him. Then made a spur of the moment decision, "Fine, I'll stay," she said, "Until the three months are up." Jace grinned wildly. "But," she said, "there will be some rules, first, don't call me Clare-bear, we'll discuss more rules as we go, but now, you're strong," she gestured to his well toned stomach and he moved his eyebrows suggestively. "Help me move my stuff," she said pointing outside to an old truck that just pulled up. "And come meet my mother and stepfather"

Jace's eyes widened, then looked down at his bare chest. "Your parents are here?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course," she replied, "my first apartment and Luke has a truck. You told me I needed to bring a bed."

"Are there clothes in there?" Jace gestured to the suitcase in Clary's hands. She nodded. "Give me the biggest shirt in there" he commanded. Clary looked at him wearily before opening the suitcase. She looked through everything and finally found a tie-dye tank top that fit her like a dress she used to sleep in. 'How do you even art?' Was printed on the front. Jace gave her a funny look and Clary shrugged as he pulled the brightly colored top over him. It was just a bit too small.

"How do I look?" Jace posed.

Clary giggled and went to greet her parents.

**AN: Hope you like it! I'll try to update with the next chapter soon though I have finals this week! Reviews always make me happy and motivate me to update faster! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! The first chapter was up for a day and I got 26 follows, 13 favorites and 5 reviews! Thank You! So I really don't want to study so here's a new chapter! I'll update a lot this week probably!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters, I just play with them!**

Clary hugged her teary mother for the last time before ushering Jocelyn and Luke out the door.

"Call me if you need anything or want to come home!" Jocelyn called over her shoulder as Luke guided her out. Clary nodded and shut the door behind them. Jace was sprawled out on the couch, one arm thrown over his eyes.

"Finally," he sighed, "How did you have so much stuff?" He was still wearing Clary's tank top, which at first her parents had been worried about but Jace's charms won them over in the end.

"The hardest part was the bed," Clary reminded him as she got a glass of water from the sink, "You told me to bring a bed. Why was that by the way?"

Jace chuckled, "My adopted brother Alec used to live here, until he moved in with his boyfriend. Anyways, Magnus is, shall we say fond of glitter. Last Halloween he was a disco ball and simply covered himself in glitter. Alec, being the genius he is, decided to remove the cover on the bed before they, uh, got it on. And long story short, it was impossible to get the glitter out, so we tossed it." Clary laughed out loud.

"Wow, that's quite a story," Clary said between laughs, "do you have any other siblings?"

Jace looked at his watch, "Yeah, in fact my brother Alec and his boyfriend Magnus should be here with my sister Isabelle and Chinese food any second." Clary's eyes widened.

"They are coming over now?" She asked, self consciously trying to tame her wild curls.

"Yeah, they will be here a lot so I figured, might as well get you used to them now," Jace shrugged. Right on cue there was a loud and frantic knock on the door. "Speak of the devils," Jace mumbled, getting up to answer the door. Clary noticed Jace was still in her tank top but decided not to say anything. As Jace opened the door there was a loud shriek.

"Jonathan Christopher Lightwood Herondale what are you wearing?" A beautiful girl with long black hair stormed into the apartment. Behind her two boys followed, their arms full of take-out boxes. "Honestly Jace, I thought we got past the dressing in the dark out of a box of left behind clothes from girls," the girl said.

"It's a funny story Izzy, but first I'd like to introduce you to Clary, my new roommate," Jace said grinning. Clary stood up to shake Isabelle's hand, who instead went straight in for a hug.

"Hi Clary!" Isabelle cooed, "Welcome to the apartment!"

"My apartment," Jace called from the kitchen table where he was looking through the boxes of food. Isabelle rolled her eyes and pulled Clary by the arm to the two boys who stood by the table, hands linked.

"Magnus, isn't her hair just gorgeous?" Isabelle gushed, "just think of the possibilities!" The boy Isabelle called Magnus had eyeliner on, which looked to Clary like it had glitter in it. He enveloped Clary in another hug. Alec just nodded coolly before turning to the food. There were many kinds of Chinese food on the table and everyone loaded plates before settling on the old couch, floor, or beanbag. Clary found out Magnus was almost done with a major in fashion design and already had a job lined up at a fashion house after graduating. Alec was studying to be an architect and Isabelle was a part time model and was studying psychology. Jace was studying music. When Clary told them she was an art student they got excited.

"Could you redesign our band logo?" Isabelle asked excitedly.

"There's nothing wrong with my design," Jace said, only slightly exaggerating.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Jace, it's a bunch of lines, I'm sure Clary could do better! Go get the poster, show her what we've got!" Jace got up with a groan and headed down the hallway.

"So you guys are all in a band?" Clary asked, though she had no doubt Jace would be an awesome singer.

"Well, Alec plays guitar, our friend Jordan plays drums, I play bass and Jace writes songs and is the lead singer," Isabelle explains, "Jace, Alec, and I have been doing musical stuff since we were young, when we moved to the city we were able to start a real band!"

"Don't forget your personal stylist!" Magnus calls out, pointing to himself and bowing.

"Here it is!" Jace announced coming back into the room. In his hands was a poster. On it there was a bunch of silver lines that looked almost like a rhombus with horns on it. Immediately Clary saw how the design could be redesigned, her hands itched for a pencil. Then she read the words at the top of the poster and laughed.

"Who came up with the name?" She giggled.

"The Mortal Instruments is a cool name!" Jace protested.

"Whatever, anyways, I think I know how to make that logo better, let me grab my sketchbook," she said, standing and heading to her room. As Clary sat down again they all came over to watch her. "If you guys all gawk at me I won't be able to concentrate!" she told them, shooing them away. Only Jace settled himself in the armchair behind her, leaning over her shoulder. His golden hair tickled her cheek. Slowly, Clary flipped through her drawings until she came to an empty page. She could hear Jace's breath in her ear and it made it very difficult to concentrate. "If you want me to do this right, you'll need to back up," she said carefully.

He sighed, "Fine, if you need any help let me know, I really do appreciate it." Slowly, Clary moved until her back was resting against Jace's legs. "You can help by being my backrest," she giggled. Jace laughed and started talking to Alec as Clary got to work.

An hour later Clary was almost done, and the new design was beautiful. Around the main drawing, Clary had invented some other symbols that circled the design. Suddenly, Clary realized the people in the room had gone silent. Snapping out of her art zone Clary turned and there was Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, and Jace, all staring. "Is it really that bad?" Clary said slowly.

"Clary that's amazing!" Isabelle squealed, causing Alec to wince at the volume.

"It's perfect," Jace agreed, "Thank you so much, it's so great!"

Clary grinned, "I'm glad you like it. I can add color later, make some new posters if you like, maybe flyers?"

"Don't ever move out!" Isabelle said, "We'll make Jace leave if he's bad, but you are staying forever!" Clary smiled at Jace's affronted expression. "Oh my gosh, it's midnight and I have a photo shoot tomorrow!" Isabelle announced looking at the time, "We must go!" Isabelle hugged Clary and Jace before rushing out the door. Alec followed quickly.

Magnus paused at the door. "Jace," he said, "she's a keeper!"

"I know," Jace replied. Clary could hear the grin in his voice. They both looked at her and she pretended to be collecting papers. "I definitely know," Jace said quietly before shutting the door. He turned to Clary, "You survived my siblings, congratulations!"

"Thanks," she smiled, "I take it they're here a lot?"

"You have no idea," Jace said. Then he slowly pulled of the tank top he had worn all night and tossed it to Clary. "Thanks," he said. Clary nodded and blushed, trying not to stare at Jace's bare torso. He grinned, throwing her a wink and turned, walking down the hall towards his room.

"Night Fray," he called behind him. Clary giggled and rolled her eyes before heading to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3, YAY, I'm sorry this chapter is short, my hardest finals are tomorrow and now I actually have to study. I will be trying to make longer chapters as things get going, though it will take longer to write!**

**In response to a review, I am planning to make Simon part of the story! I am thinking to add Sizzy since I ship them so much.**

**Who do you want to see in the future?**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI sadly**

Clary slept until noon. When she woke up she wasn't entirely sure where she was. Then, she saw her tank top, lying crumpled next to her and it all came back. Clary had moved out of the dorms and now shared an apartment with a ridiculously hot guy. Glancing out the window the sky was the normal grey for a New York October yet Clary felt uplifted. She went out to the kitchen, and not seeing Jace anywhere helped herself to cereal. Luckily, she didn't have classes on the weekends, so she wouldn't have to leave the apartment today. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Clary heard footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Clary looked up to see Jace, wrapped in a towel. She let out a squeak that surprised Jace, causing him to drop the towel. Clary looked down blushing profusely, but not before getting an eyeful of Jace's nether regions. Finally Clary managed to compose herself enough to speak. "Jace," she said, still looking at the table, "Please go put on some pants."

"Right," Jace mumbled, "Pants." With that he turned and ran to his room, leaving behind a damp towel.

"Ok, new rule," Clary said as Jace reappeared fully clothed, "No nudity. Sound good?" Jace nodded.

"Sorry about that, I thought you had left the apartment, I was just getting ready to go out," he said. Clary looked up at him, still blushing. He grinned.

"It's –uh- it's fine, just, know I'm a late sleeper," she stuttered. Jace nodded and headed to the door.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you later?" He said, hand on the door. Clary nodded as he left. She thought she heard him laugh outside the door.

It wasn't long before Clary realized she needed to leave the apartment for feminine products, and luckily, there was a convenience store 5 blocks down the street. Clary chose her usual brand of tampons out, endured the sniggers from the 16-year-old boy running the cash register, and made it back to the apartment in 20 minutes. She placed her purchase in the cabinet, next to a rather big box of extra large condoms. Clary blushed again and shut the cabinet quickly. Since she didn't have anything to do, Clary decided to try one of the dance workout tapes her mother had given her. She changed into some short shorts and a sports bra, and started the tape.

This is actually pretty fun, Clary thought around half an hour later, I should do this more often. Clary was sweaty, tired, and about to finish the workout when the door opened and Jace came in. Trailing behind him was two strange men.

"Hey Clary –um- this is Raphael and Sebastian, my partners for a school project –um- yeah," Jace said awkwardly.

"Hey," Clary greeted, turning off the TV and grabbing her water glass. Clary could feel their eyes on her, or more specifically her chest. After gulping down the water Clary looked at them. "So, what are you guys working on?"

"Composing symphony," Jace said quickly.

"Uh, cool," Clary replied. She was feeling uncomfortable with the way the two guests were looking at her. "I'm just going to shower, I'll see you later," she said quickly, walking away quickly.

"Nice to meet you," Sebastian called to her, snickering slightly.

After a shower Clary stayed in her room until the apartment was quiet. She came out slowly, affirming that the boys had left. "What happened to no nudity?" Jace said as she sat on the couch by him.

"I was wearing clothes Jace," she protested.

"They didn't leave much to the imagination," he scoffed.

"You didn't seem to mind as you stared at me, and it's my body, I can do what I want," she retorted. He blushed lightly.

"Well then, just stay away from those bastards, they are pretty awful," he said resignedly.

"I thought you guys were partners? Don't you partner with friends?" Clary asked.

Jace shook his head, "They are in a rival band and we've got in so many fights the professor decided this was the way to make us get along. If we don't end up killing each other." He got up from the couch and walked towards the bathroom. "What the hell?" Clary heard him yell. "What are these?" He was brandishing the box of tampons.

"Those are tampons Jace, for periods? Surely you've heard of that?" Clary said calmly.

"They don't belong in the bathroom!" Jace cried, "I grabbed one as I tried to replace my wallet condom I lent Magnus! They're gross!"

"You keep condoms in the bathroom, I keep tampons, that's now a rule ok? It's a trade," Clary said, blushing slightly while trying to keep eye contact. Jace dropped the tampon box like it was electric and flopped on the couch with a sigh.

"Fine, you win Fray," he said, "Wanna order pizza for dinner?" Clary nodded in response, trying not to laugh at Jace's look of contempt at the tampons scattered on the ground where he dropped them.

"You're picking those up you know," Clary told him. He groaned and pretended to shoot himself in the head. They were going to get along well, Clary thought, quite well indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oh my gosh guys I'm back! I feel so bad for leaving you hanging. I've been super busy with school and a bad case of writers block! But now I'm back because today was the last day of school! I will try to start updating regularly but who knows what will happen. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, in the end, it was reading all of your wonderful comments that brought me back to writing! I know this chapter is short but I just wanted it published as fast as possible! Please review!**

Clary reluctantly dragged herself out of bed for morning classes. All week she had been using her free studio time to work on the band's new logo. They were unveiling the poster tonight and Clary still had to perfect the coloring. Tonight was also when the judge would audition them for the New York City Battle of the Bands. Jace greeted her with a thermos of coffee that she gratefully accepted before heading towards the door.

"Don't forget to be here by five to go set up!" Jace called out, "And Isabelle has insisted we go to Pandemonium, our favorite club, after the gig too, she said she'll drop off an outfit for the gig." Clary groaned in acknowledgement and left for the subway, Jace's chuckles following her out the door.

Clary's portrait class was assigned semester project of making a detailed painting of someone they knew. Clary could imagine the perfect paint for the gold of Jace's eyes. She'd ask him about it later. Luckily, she had free studio time before lunch, so Clary had all the time she needed to work on the band logo. With her colored pencils, Clary drew the main symbol with a galaxy pattern inside it. Once she had it perfect she scanned it into the computer and made it a large poster for the reveal. With her extra time, she made a stencil of the black symbol that could be screen-printed onto a t-shirt. As she was on her way to get some lunch her phone buzzed with a new text message.

_Jace: Izzy just dropped off your outfit…. She said not to, but I peeked XD_

Clary rolled her eyes and grinned, texting out a quick reply as she got in line at the school's café.

_Clary: How bad is it? Do I even want to know?_

_Jace: Let's just say you'll need a personal guard to fend the boys off with a stick... I volunteer as tribute ;-)_

_Clary: First of all, how do you know I want to fend the 'boys off with a stick'? Secondly, kudos for THG reference_

_Jace: Firstly, because they are boys, you need a man! And secondly thank you very much_

_Clary: Who says I need a man? I can kick ass by myself, just like Katniss!_

_Jace: I'm sure you can Red, I'm sure you can…_

Just as Clary was going to reply with a "what's that supposed to mean?" she collided with something tall and human like.

"Oomph!" a male's voice exclaimed. Clary promptly fell over while the person she had run into stayed standing.

"Oh my gosh, Clary are you all right?" the male voice said. Clary groaned as she stood up slowly.

"Yes Simon, I'm fine," she replied icily. Simon picked up her phone and looked at it.

"Who's Ja-cke?" he asked, reading the name from her phone.

"It's pronounced Jace," she said snappily, "and he's none of your business."

"Come on Fray, don't be like that, I'm still your friend Simon," he said sadly, "I miss you, I never see you in the dorm anymore, what happened?"

"After I caught you sucking face with that annoying freshman girl Maureen you mean? Well I couldn't take seeing your stupid face everyday and I got an apartment!" She said rudely.

"Clary, I said I'm sorry, besides, I knew things weren't working out with us and I was just so upset." Simon pleaded, "I miss you, you were my best friend." Clary sighed; Simon had been her best friend until he wanted more. Reluctantly Clary had given in but after several months she knew she didn't feel the same, then she caught him making out with another girl. "Just, have lunch with me, please? I've got extra pizza," he said, pointing down to the four slices on his tray.

"God you are so pushy!" She exclaimed, sitting down at the nearest table. Simon sat across from her grinning. She huffed and grabbed a piece of pizza and glared at him. He smiled wider.

"So who is this Jace then?" he asked, biting into his slice.

"He's this guy, my roommate," Clary shrugged. Simon choked on his pizza. Quickly she hit him on the back until he stopped coughing.

"You are living with a guy!" he said incredulously, "you wouldn't move in with me when we were dating, but now you live with some stranger?" Clary nodded. "But how?" he asked.

"It's a long story," she replied, finishing her lunch, "thanks for the pizza, but I gotta go now." Simon's face fell.

"Well it was good talking to you Clary," he said, "See you later?"

Slowly she nodded, then walked away. With no afternoon classes it was time to see what Isabelle had brought her to wear.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok time for the next chapter! It was amazing that you guys are still here! I know I don't update as much as I should but thank you for your support! I'm going to sit and write at least five chapters right now so new one soon! At the end of the chapter please read the A.N. I have a question for you!**

**Disclaimer: I may have red hair and am I writer, but I do not own TMI, if I did, I'm sure it would be a lot weirder.**

"I am not wearing it!" Clary yelled from her room. She could hear Jace chuckling from the living room, already dressed and ready to go.

"Try telling Isabelle that!" He called back. Clary huffed and glared at the offending dress. It wasn't really a dress; on most people it would be a shirt. It was a dark green dress with black lace over it, and a good part of the sides and back was just lace. It was short and tight, Clary thought it would fall just above her knee and not leave much to the imagination. Along with the dress was a shoebox, Clary had peeked inside and immediately shut it, knowing that the stilettos inside would be the death of her.

"Why did she give me this? It's ridiculous!" She asked, storming out of her room in a lilac bathrobe.

"Because it's appropriate for both the show venue and Pandemonium," he replied shrugging. Clary glared at him. "And because of the bet," he added quietly.

"What bet might that be?" She asked, trying to make her voice sound menacing.

"Well, Isabelle won the rock, paper, scissors competition against Magnus on who got to dress you tonight and then Magnus bet several rounds of drinks that she wouldn't be able to get you in it. Our family gambles a lot," Jace explained.

"And speaking of our family, Clary why aren't you dressed yet!" Isabelle exclaimed as she walked through the door, wearing a red and black dress that was even more revealing and dangerous than Clary's.

"Because that outfit is insane," she replied, trying to keep her voice from wavering under Isabelle's glare.

"That is an original designer dress, I called in several favors to get that dress for you and you are going to wear it!" Isabelle growled. Clary looked desperately around the room.

"Magnus, can't you help me?" Clary asked.

"Sorry Biscuit, she won the rock, paper, scissors, you'll have to do this on your own. It is a nice dress, but if you stay strong drinks are on Isabelle!" He said shrugging. Alec gave him a strange look.

"Biscuit?" he asked.

"Yes my Hot Cross Bun! I give bread related nicknames to those I like, and whatever random thing that pops into my head for those who annoy me," Magnus explained, "For example, Isabelle is Parroty-Carrot sometimes and pancake others."

"What am I?" Jace asked.

"Goldilocks," he replied. Jace frowned, automatically running a hand through his mane.

"Enough chit chat," Isabelle said decidedly, "Come on Clary." She grabbed Clary's arm and marched into Clary's room. "Now, what do I have to do to get you in that dress?" She asked.

"I have an idea, don't make me wear it, buy Magnus some drinks and leave me be," Clary suggested hopefully.

"Are you crazy? Magnus has the biggest tolerance for alcohol this city has ever seen, last time I lost a bet to him my parents cut off my debit card for a month to make up for the 1,000 dollar tab he made!" She huffed. Then raised an eyebrow at Clary. "How about we make a deal?"

Clary looked at her wearily, "What are the terms?"

"You wear the dress, let me do your hair and makeup, and then you get input on future outfits."

"Take those stilettos out of the equation and you've got yourself a deal," Clary agreed. They shook hands and Isabelle got to work.

Fifteen minutes later the two emerged from Clary's room. She was in the dress, with strappy sandals Isabelle produced from her large handbag. Her hair was loose and flowing, for once not a frizz puddle and her makeup made her look sexy and dangerous, like the female secret agent who seduces the bad guys to get what she wants before killing them. Jace and Alec just stared while Magnus started applauding. "Well done Pancake, I must say you did a fabulous job, and Biscuit, you certainly look fine." Clary felt her face reddening at the compliment and the stares of the other boys.

"Even as a gay human male," Alec started to say, causing Jace to snicker and Magnus to blow a kiss towards him. "I must say you look very nice," he finished, smiling a little, in his shy way. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, pressing a slightly glittery kiss to his cheek.

"Finally gaining some appreciation for fashion, it must be rubbing off on you," Magnus said with delight.

"That's not the only thing rubbing off on him," Jace said under his breath, trying to contain a laugh. Magnus affixed his intensely done up eyes on Jace and made a cat like growling hiss. "That's what she said," Jace coughed, about to dissolve into laughter. Magnus was about to reply when Isabelle interrupted them both.

"Enough! There is only one boy in this room who is seven," she said glaring at Jace.

"I'm seven and a half!" Jace corrected indignantly. Isabelle rolled her eyes and walked to the door.

"We must be going if we want to make it to our own gig, and we don't have much time to get Mister Seven and a Half into his booster seat." Jace placed a hand on his chest.

"You wound me," he said, wiping away a fake tear as he walked out the door. The rest of them followed. Clary grinned to herself as they bickered, heading down the stairs and into the New York night.

**A.N: So I have two ideas for new fics that I want to write and would like your opinion, I will probably do both of them and more but it's a matter of which first. These two would have darker themes, romance and angst or drama, but will have moment of humor. The first is an arranged marriage fic, there are a few on this sight, but I have my own ideas, and secondly, I want to write a high school fic, which might include acapella singing groups (an idea I got in the shower) or not but have more drama, confusing feelings and all that fun stuff. So let me know what you think! **


End file.
